DESCRIPTION: Five hundred thirty-four counties in 18 states are home to 29,497,852 persons and grow tobacco. Data indicate youth in these areas use tobacco earlier and use it more frequently. Tobacco communities have a unique perspective based on the cultural, social, and economic import of tobacco which requires a sensitive approach to adolescent cessation efforts. This project will develop prototypes of a culturally congruent, age-appropriate, gender-specific Resource Kit for Adolescent Tobacco Cessation in Tobacco-Growing Communities. By the end of Phase II, the Kit respectively will address males and females in the 12 to 14 and 15 to 17 age groups. Based on findings and relying on sound cessation science, the firm will develop in Phase II a uniquely designed cessation program and supplemental materials for these youth. In Phase I, one module of the cessation program and complementary materials will be developed for girls aged 12 to 14 who use tobacco and live in tobacco-raising communities. Staff will conduct focus groups to understand how these girls perceive tobacco and cessation. Staff will interview key informants for their perspective. We will conduct feasibility tests with the young women and cessation professionals from tobacco-raising communities. We will document our research in a monograph. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The Resource Kit will be marketed extensively through the 18 states where tobacco-growing counties are home to 29 million Americans. The many health departments, community-based organizations, hospitals, health clinics, and school in these communities will provide a rich market. Several tobacco states have set aside funds for youth tobacco cessation.